ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA
by Aredhel
Summary: Capitulo Cinco. Harry esta en su septimo y último año en Hogwarts, tiene demasiados problemas y se siente completamente frustado al punto de desear nunca haber existido ¿Como serían las cosas si alguien le cumpliera su deseo?. Dejen reviews POR FAVOR!
1. La aparición

Hola!!!, he decidido comenzar esta historia en un momento de inspiración, no se como la idea simplemente se me vino a la mente, puede que la trama ya la hayan visto en otra parte pues es un "cuento" un poquito conocido, aún así se me ocurrió hacerlo con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero y les guste, no olviden dejar sus mensajes en mi libro de visitas, PO FAVOR, ¿eh?. Se despide por el momento 

MarlenGry.

**Ángel de la Guarda**

Por MarlenGry

**Capítulo 1: La aparición**

Harry Potter "el niño que vivió", sí, así era como la gente comúnmente le llamaba, así era conocido por todos, así se había hecho famoso, reconocido, amado por todos, pero ahora 

Ahora toda su fama de nada le servía, toda la gente que alguna vez había estado a su lado le había dado la espalda, bueno...todos menos ella, pero por extraño que sonase él era quien tenía que darle la espalda a ella, alejarse de ella, sacarla de su vida por el bien de ambos, mas ella se mostraba incondicional y fiel hacía él. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno viviente y él no era nadie para obligarla a vivirlo también. 

Es por eso había decidido a terminar con el mayor problema para todos los que le rodeaban: Él mismo. 

-Vamos Potter-se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo, donde ya no se reflejaba el mismo niño que hacia casi siete años había entrado a Hogwarts, si no ahora se reflejaba un chico de ya diecisiete años, mientras se apuntaba con su propia varita en el cuello- No seas cobarde, ¡Hazlo!, sabes que es lo mejor para todos, sabes que así todo estaría mejor, sabes que el mundo estaría mejor ¡¡Si nunca hubieras existido!!, ¡¡¡HAZLO!!!

-No lo hagas-le dijo una suave voz detrás suyo sobresaltándolo.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado, esperando ver tal vez a su ahora "ex mejor amigo" Ron, incluso hubiera esperado ver a Malfoy, pera nunca, nunca hubiera esperado ver lo que vio, una mujer, una mujer para él ya muy conocida lo observaba con una mirada reprobante, una mujer que en cualquier otra situación le hubiera encantado ver, ¿quién era esa mujer?, esa mujer era nada mas y nada menos que: Lily Potter, su madre. 

Harry se quedo de piedra, que tu madre muerta se te apareciera así como así no era algo muy común ni que pasará frecuentemente (aunque pensándolo bien a él ya le había pasado una vez en su cuarto año).

-¿Qué...que...co..como?

-Tranquilo Potter-le dijo suavemente, pero con una voz bastante fría

-¿Mamá?

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, no soy tu madre-le dijo paseándose por enfrente de él

-Pero...¿entonces? ¿qué ..-Harry estaba asustando por la extraña aparición

-Lo dices por como me veo ¿cierto?, verás Potter, para nosotros  es necesario tomar la forma de alguien importante para nuestro protegido, alguien confiable, dado que si no lo hiciéramos no les sería posible vernos cuando así lo deseamos, en tú caso: Tú madre.

-¿Nosotros? ¿quiénes son nosotros? ¿protegidos?-preguntó Harry más confundido que nunca-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-Mmmm, puedes llamarme Lily, si así es más cómodo para ti ¿de acuerdo?, pero quien realmente soy no tiene nada que ver con tu madre

-¡¿Y quien eres?!-insistió el chico moviendo las manos escandalosamente provocando que su varita rodara por el suelo hasta los pies de la mujer con la apariencia de su madre pero que decía no serlo, fue entonces cuando Harry se percató de que los pies de la mujer no tocaban el suelo, entonces realmente comenzó a asustarse y ¿si era un mortífago disfrazado?- ¿Qué eres tú? 

-¿Pensabas ahorrarle trabajo a lord Voldemort?-le respondió la mujer recogiendo la varita del suelo y entregándosela a Harry con una expresión demasiado seria y entregándole de nuevo la varita a Harry

**-**¿Qué sabes tú de lord Voldemort?-le preguntó cogiendo su varita-¡Habla!

-No, me grites-le advirtió la mujer apretando los dientes-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me grites ¿de acuerdo?. Harry tragó saliva

-De acuerdo, por favor-esta vez habló suavemente- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer?-insistió la mujer de ojos verdes

-¿Qué?

-Ibas a acabar con tu vida ¿o me equivoco?-la voz de la mujer era fría como el hielo más aún tenía un tono suave y tranquilo

-No entenderías-le respondió Harry dándose por vencido en su interrogatorio, pues ahora era él el interrogado

-Explícamelo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-le dijo sentándose en la cama más cercana de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso, Harry permaneció callado- ¿problemas?

-Demasiados-respondió el chico de gafas en un suspiró

-¿Y cuales son?

-¿eh?

-Explícamelos

-Pero..como.. como puedes pensar que te explicaré mis problemas ¡¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres!!

-No-me-gri-tes

-Lo siento

-Si te explicó quien soy, ¿me contarás porque ibas a hacerlo?

-Tal vez

-Sí o no

-De acuerdo-se resigno Harry-la mujer medito un momento y después finalmente habló

-Verás, realmente no es tan complicado, yo soy...Espera- acto seguido de en su espalda se desenvolvieron un gran par de alas-  tú ángel de la guarda

Harry se quedo petrificado y sin previo aviso un ataque de risa se apoderó de él

-Jajajajaja

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Potter?-le preguntó el _ángel_  completamente enfadada

-Perdón-dijo Harry recuperando la compostura- pero....jaja...no esperarás que te crea eso ¿o sí?

-Para vivir en un mundo mágico eres demasiado incrédulo 

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

-La...verdad..no-Harry se acerco a la mujer y la miro atentamente-Entonces...así son los ángeles

-No, realmente no, pero ustedes los humanos nos creen así

-¿por qué?

-No lo sé, alguien sin que hacer se le ocurrió poner a los  ángeles de esta manera,  y nos presentamos así ante ustedes, aunque las alas son bastante incomodas ¿sabías Potter?

-Llámame Harry

-No

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Harry bastante sorprendido de la altanería de su "ángel" de la guarda

-Nunca me ha gustado llamar a mis protegidos por su nombre, después me involucro demasiado con ellos y me duele mucho cuando se marchan-le dijo el ángel melancólicamente

-¿Protegidos? ¿Hay alguien más que yo?

-Había

-Ah...¿murió?

-Muy joven...pobre James-susurró

-¿Dijiste James?, ¿mi padre?

-¿Acaso conoces a otro?

-Bueno...no...pero ¿tu protegías a mi padre?

-¿Eres sordo Potter?

-¡Que carácter!, de todos modos déjame decirte que entonces no eres muy buen ángel de la guarda, mi padre como tu dijiste se murió- Harry parecía comenzarse a enfadar

-¡Ahora resulta! Que un niño que opta por la salida más fácil me va decir a MI como hacer mi trabajo, por si no lo sabías Potter, yo protegí a tu padre hasta que se me indicó que ya era el momento de que él partiera, me dolió ¡Y MUCHO!

-Lo siento...no sabía que así era

-Olvídalo-le contestó secamente el ángel- Solo debes de saber que hay fuerzas mayores Potter, que cualquiera que tu conozcas.

-Ya entendí, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Creí que eras más listo...

-mmmm....

-¿No es obvio? Vengo a impedir que acabes contigo mismo, aún no te toca-le dijo con voz de superioridad- Bueno ahora tú

-¿Yo que?

-Serás... Yo ya te explique quien soy ¿no?

-Sí

-¿Y me crees cierto?

-Más o menos-dudo Harry

-Con eso me basta, ahora explícate Potter, ¿Por qué le ibas a ahorrar trabajo a Voldemort?

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?

El ángel le dirigió una mirada severa, Harry aún tenía muchas dudas ¿ángel de la guarda? Si bien algún día pensó que esas cosas existieran ¿cómo saber que era cierto?, en el mundo mágico siempre te puedes esperar que ocurra cualquier cosa, y los años le habían enseñado a no confiar en cualquiera

-¡Porque soy tú ángel niño! ¿no lo entiendes?, Te conozco mejor que tú mismo y se perfectamente por que quieres hacer esto

-¿Entonces porque preguntas?

-Te quería hacer un favor Potter, ¿no sabes que siempre es bueno desahogarse?

-De acuerdo ángel..

-Llámame  Lily, será más cómodo para ambos

-Entonces llámame Harry

-No

-Como quieras án-gel-le dijo Harry remarcando la última palabra

-Esta bien, Ha-rry ¿contento?

-Si-le contestó con una sonrisa

-Odioso, igual que tu padre

-Bueno, si dices conocerme muy bien, confiaré en ti si me contestas una pregunta que estoy seguro nadie sabe más que yo

-¡Ja!, nunca me había tocado alguien tan incrédulo ¿qué a ti las alas no te dicen nada?- Harry se encongio de hombros- De acuerdo ¿cuál?

-Bueno... ¿por qué lo iba hacer?-preguntó Harry

-Tienes muchas razones-le contestó escuetamente- Ron te cree culpable de lo que esta pasando a Hermione, Albus Dumbeldore esta muy débil y corre peligro de muerte al igual que tu amiga, tu padrino y Lupin al parecer fueron atrapados por los mortífagos no tienes idea de que a pasado con ellos, ha habido muchos muertos en esta guerra sin sentido, compañeros tuyos de este colegio ¿me equivoco?, Neville, Cho Chang, Dennis Creevey, Percy Weasley, uno de los gemelos, ... y muchos más, también sabes que con Voldemort en el poder muchos más caerán, y quien lo hubiera imaginado Colin Creevey un traidor ¿cierto?, además te sientes impotente de no poder hacer nada, Albus quiere protegerte y estas encerrado en este castillo... y principalmente esta ella...

-¿Lo sabes? ¿también?

-Esa es la principal causa ¿no?, piensas que si tú no estas la dejarán en paz

-Sabes que soy el...

-....heredero de Gryffindor, lo sé, por eso murió tu madre ¿no? Tratando de salvarte, tú padre también lo era, por eso los buscaba Voldemort, pero deberías saber que aunque tú no estés la buscarán, .... a ambos.

-Es mi culpa-comenzó Harry ya visiblemente nervioso- Fue...una estupidez

-No tiene caso arrepentirse, adolescentes, lo hecho... hecho está y el caso es que ella te necesita ahora más que nunca

-¡¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!! ¿Qué cuentas le daré a sus padres? Ellos confiaban en mí...

-No me grites

-¡¡¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS LES DIRÉ QUE SU ÚNICA HIJA ESTA EMBARAZADA?!!!

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, hasta que el ángel habló:

-No es de valientes huir Harry, Ginny te necesita

-Ella encontrará alguien que sea mejor que yo, que se encargué de ella y de...

-TÚ hijo-completó

-Tú no entiendes-se defendió Harry- Es demasiado difícil, soportar todo esto

-Tal vez, pero haciendo lo que tenías en mente solo demuestra lo débil que eres

-Sí eres mi ángel-dijo Harry seguro- nadie a no ser ella y yo sabía de esto

-¿Lo ves?, ahora bien, me mandaron aquí para hacerte comprender o detenerte de cometer _ese _gran error 

-Dudo que puedas hacerlo, todo estaría mejor si yo no existiera-dijo más para si mismo que para el ángel

-¿Eso piensas?

-Sí, a veces desearía nunca haber nacido

-Yo puedo cumplir ese deseo.

¿Y que les pareció? Espero sus opiniones al respecto ¿eh?. 

POR FAVOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nota: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y asociados.


	2. Sin Harry Potter

**Ángel de la Guarda**

Por MarlenGry

**Capítulo 2: Sin Harry Potter**

-Yo puedo cumplir ese deseo.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Harry sin entender

-No sería la primera vez que se hace ni tú el primero con quien se hace-después guardó silencio un momento como buscara las palabras adecuadas para explicarse- Yo puedo mostrarte como serían las cosas si tu NO existieras

-No entiendo

-¿Por qué no me sorprende Potter? 

-Harry-le corrigió el chico-Llámame Harry ángel

-Entonces tú llámame Lily-le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No puedo

-¿Por qué no?-cuestionó el ángel sorprendido

-Bueno...te parecerá tonto, pero...no te pareces a mi madre, o al menos a la manera  que todos dicen que ella fue, no te ofendas pero... eres un poco...¿arrogante?

-¡Lo que me faltaba!-exclamó con indignación- Que un niñito me venga a decir a MI como debo ser

-¡No es mi culpa que tu actúes así! ¿Te juntas mucho con el ángel de Malfoy cierto?

-Pues para tu información NO, y deja de gritarme

-¡¡No te estoy gritando!!

El silencio reino en el dormitorio, un silencio muy incomodo que ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper, finalmente Harry decidió ser quien lo hiciera.

-¿Qué eres hombre o mujer? 

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues...eso...eres un chico o una chica

-¿Realmente no se te da el habito de la lectura cierto?

-Eh...

-¡Los ángeles no tenemos sexo!, todos somos iguales

-No te enojes...pero...tienes que tener un nombre ¿cierto?

-No-le contesto con una voz que congelaría el fuego

-¿Tampoco tienen nombres?

-No

-¿Entonces como debo llamarte?

-Lliy

-No

-Bueno...déjame pensar...a ti no te gusta llamarme Lily y a mi no me gusta que me llames ángel...entonces....-medito un momento- ¡Ya sé!, llámame Malak

-¿Es eso un nombre?

-No, verás-tomo un poco de aire y dijo:- Los ángeles son las criaturas más cercanas al modelo divino. El nombre que la Sagrada Escritura les atribuye, indica que lo que más cuenta en la Revelación, es la verdad sobre las tareas de los ángeles respecto a los hombres: ángel o ángelus quiere decir, en efecto, "mensajero". El término hebreo "Malak", usado en el Antiguo Testamento, significa más propiamente "delegado" o "embajador"-respiro de nuevo-¿entendiste?

-Mas o menos..aunque ¿no es lo mismo?, termino diciéndote ángel

-Tal vez pero me gusta más como se oye así

-Como quieras...sonaste como Hermione-bromeo Harry, pero al momento de recordar a su amiga la cara se le entristeció, hecho notado por Malak

-¿Te duele cierto?

-Mucho

-¿Serviría si te digo que no fue tu culpa?

-Ron no piensa lo mismo, y en San Mundungo no dan buenas perspectivas todo parece indicar que ella...-en este punto la voz comenzó a quebrársele-¿por qué tenían que llevársela? ¿por qué no a mi?

-Sabes que Voldemort busca dañarte por donde más te duela, en este caso tus amigos

-No, ellos buscaban llevarme a mi, Hermione estuvo en el lugar equivocado a la hora correcta-hizo una pasusa-Ni la Orden del Fénix ni yo pudimos hacer nada...fueron unos días terribles

-Pero la encontraron, regreso con ustedes

-¿Pero en que estado Malak?, Ron tiene toda la razón en culparme

-Él la quiere mucho, los humanos tienen la costumbre de decir cosas que no sienten  cuando ven a su ser más querido en peligro...como tu con Ginny

-Lo dije por su bien...no es seguro que este conmigo

-¡Ah! Y es más seguro que se enferme a causa de una depresión al pensar que solo jugaste con ella ¿no?, la estas lastimando 

-Estará mejor sin mi 

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Sí

-Entonces...como te decía yo puedo resolver eso, si realmente quieres NUNCA haber existido yo puedo cumplirste ese deseo

-¿Cómo?

-Eso no te lo puedo revelar, ¿entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo hago o no?

-¿Qué?

-No eres tan listo como me habían dicho ¿sabes? Hago que en este mundo no existas ¿si o no?

-¿en serio puedes hacerlo?

-Claro-dijo orgulloso Malak

-No lo sé...

-¿Ahora te arrepientes?

-No, es solo que...

-Te da miedo ¿cierto?

-¡No!-grito Harry

-No me grites Harry-advirtió Malak

-No tengo miedo de no existir o de morir-hablo más bajo Harry

-¿entonces? ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿En serio todo sería igual sin mi?-preguntó el chico de gafas con algo de timidez

-¡Ja!, ¿te crees el centro del universo?, eres bastante egocéntrico 

-No es eso

-¿A no?-preguntó Malak sarcásticamente

-¡¡No!!

-Sin gritar

-Es que...se supone que todos tenemos nuestro lugar en el mundo ¿no?...para bien o para mal, entonces...

-¿Ahora eres filosofo? 

-¡¡¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!!!-grito Harry tirándose al piso y agachando la cabeza recordando una de las cosas que le había dicho Dumbeldore el año anterior , antes de morir cuando Harry maldecía la existencia de Voldemort.

El ángel lo miró ceñudo pero al mismo tiempo entendiendo que el chico debía sentirse realmente frustrado, así que...

-Es cierto-dijo finalmente, Harry levanto la cabeza-Todos existimos por una razón, una causa, a veces buena a veces no tanto, pero cada quien tiene su lugar en este mundo, en el tuyo o en el mío, siempre habrá una razón para la existencia de una persona

-¿Entonces como pueden ser las cosas iguales sin mi?-preguntó el ojiverde

-Si me pusieras un poco más de atención te darías cuenta de que yo no he dicho eso

-¿Cómo?

-Obviamente las cosas como las conocemos, sin ti o sin ninguna otra persona cambiarían, para bien o para mal no lo sé, todo depende de la persona

Harry medito un momento, las cosas cambiarían si el no existiera...¿qué pasaría? ¿estaría mejor todo?, tal vez –Hermione  no estuviera en el hospital, Ginny obviamente estaría mejor sin él, Ron, Sirius,Dumbeldore, finalmente llegó a una conclusión...todos estarían mejor si el nunca hubiese nacido.

-Si yo no existiera estoy seguro de que cambiarían para bien

Malak lo observo, Harry parecía decidido, si no hacía lago para arreglar las cosas el chico se le escaparía de las manos, ¿no se suponía que este era el invencible héroe Harry Potter?, ya había hablado de más y si el chico decidía cambiar las cosas tendría que hacer algo.

-Realmente tienes baja autoestima ¿eh Harry?-intento bromear un poco ,Harry no contestó estaba sumamente pensativo, de acuerdo era hora de actuar- Hagamos un trato ¿sí?

-¿Un trato?

-¿Sabes lo que es cierto?

-Sí...pero un trato ¿de que?

-Te mostrare como serían las cosas sin ti, la vida de todos, si tu piensas que estarían mejor las dejaremos así y tú vendrás conmigo...el supremo decidirá tu destino

-¿Y si no?

-Te borrare la memoria-dijo como quien dice que el cielo es azul y el pasto verde

-¡¿Qué?! 

-Recuerdas lo que dijimos acerca de gritar ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta que me griten

-No me refiero a eso...porque me borraras la memoria-preguntó Harry exasperado

-Oh..es algo muy simple, como te dije tu no serías el primero con quien se utiliza esta "táctica" por así decirlo y estoy seguro de que no serás el último, ya habido algunos casos en que la persona ve que las cosas estarían muy mal si esa persona no estuviera en este mundo y terminan sintiéndose los amos del universo, piensan que todos les deben la existencia...

-¿en serio?

-Sí, a tu amigo Draco Malfoy le paso algo parecido

-¿Las cosas empeorarían sin Malfoy?

-Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes sobre él...como sea olvida eso, no viene al caso y a nosotros no nos interesa

-De acuerdo...olvidado

-Te decía...para evitar que estas situaciones se den, se ha decidido que a la persona que decida regresar del "viaje" se le borrara la memoria, solo conservara un recuerdo...el que le haya afectado más

-Entiendo...de todos modos sé que no regresaré

-¿Y bien?

-Hagámoslo

-De acuerdo, toma mi manto-ordeno Malak

El  chico así lo hizo, tomo el blanco manto, al instante una luz blanca y segadora se apodero de la habitación por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sintió que sus pies se elevaban, era una sensación extraña volaba sin escoba, se sentía sumido en una paz profunda como un sueño, inesperadamente sus pies tocaron tierra firme, abrió los ojos y pudo observar a Malak a su lado con cara de preocupación, era extraño ver el rostro de su madre a un lado suyo

-Llegamos-dijo el ángel-Nuestra primera parada

-¿Dónde estamos?

Harry volteo alrededor suyo, pudo ver que se encontraban en una calle, un barrio muy bonito y parecía muy normal, casas de dos pisos al estilo inglés antiguo, cercas blancas, jardines de rosas, por un momento creyó estar en Privet Drive pero descarto la idea cuando Malak le dijo:

-Estamos en...el valle de Godric

¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿no me tarde mucho o sí?, como sea espero y les haya gustado ¿eh?, no olviden dejarme sus reviews!!! POR FAVOR para darme sus opiniones. ¡Hasta pronto!, Reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Atte. MarlenGry ^_^

marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx

R+Hr 4Ever

Gracias a:

-Jack Dawson: ¿Te parece que lo hago sufrir mucho?, si eso no pasara no sería interesante ¿o no?-_-, Gracias por lo de bonito!!!

-Arwen-Magic16: No!!! vacas no!!!, ¿sabes? Insisto en que tu eres la favorita de la Trelawney ¡Me adivinas mis fics! ¿o son tan predecibles?-_-, ya lo continué ¿vale? Lastima que no te guste el H/G, ¿qué opinas del D/G?, porque he comenzado un fic de ellos y...bueno por el momento no daré detalles, thank you por tus comentarios my friend!!!^_^

-Marianne Potter:Ya lo seguí!!!!Que bárbara me saturaste la bandeja de entrada con tanto mensaje, jejeje, No importa eso!!! Gracias!!!

-Gaby-Chan: ¿Qué te sorprendió? o_O ¿Lo del embarazo? Bueno es que aquí en México que una chavita de 16 años resulte embarazada ya no es tan sorprendente, Gracias!!!!

-ELENWE:Ya lo continue!!! Y muchas gracias ^_^

-naty-malfoy: No lo seguí tan ahora mismo como me pediste pero...¿mas vale tarde que nunca cierto?, un kiss para ti tambien!!!

-Sophie*Aiko:Yo no le hice nada a Herm, lo juró!!!! Fue Voldi, el único culpable como ya leíste en este capitulo, Y ya lo subí n_n!!!!Gracias.

-akane wakashimatzu: Uuuuuhhhhh ¿De Nuevo me salió el enganche? ¿qué opinas?, gracias por tus comentarios!!! ^_^

-VaLe:GrAcIaS!!!

-Clío: ¿De veras crees que es interesante? Gracias!!!


	3. El valle de Godric

**Ángel de la Guarda**

Por MarlenGry

**Capítulo 3: El Valle de Godric**

-¿ Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Jugaremos al quidditch-contesto Malak sonriente ante lo que Harry suspiro dándose por vencido frente a la personalidad de su ángel de la guarda

-Hablo en serio-le dijo un poco irritado

-Ay...¿Qué no es obvio?....verás me pediste que te mostrara como sería la vida de todos si tu nunca hubieras existido, así que....

-¡¡Yo no te pedí nada!!-interrumpió el protegido 

-Detalles...mínimos detalles... como te decía antes de que gritaras interrumpiendo (lo cual no me agrada nada debo decir)... ¿a quién crees que afectaría primero el que tú nuca hubieras nacido?

-Eh...a...-parecía que el chico realmente estaba pensando la respuesta lo que desespero al ángel- ¿a mis padres?

-¡Muy bien Harry! ¡Te sacaste un sobresaliente!

-Gracias...supongo-dijo Harry sin entender muy bien a Malak la cual se desesperaba con el chico

-En serio Harry eres un caso perdido... con un amigo como Ronald Weasley ... ¿ y no has aprendido nada acerca del arte del sarcasmo? 

-No quiero hablar de Ron por ahora ¿de acuerdo?- exigió Harry un poco enfadado pero procurando no levantar la voz para no enfadar a Malak

-Como quieras-repuso el ángel 

Guardaron silencio por un momento mientras Harry seguía a su ángel de la guarda por calles para él desconocidas. Era realmente inquietante todo aquello para el chico de diecisiete años, el caminar por un lugar donde supuestamente había pasado su primer año de vida según le había dicho Hagrid además de ser el lugar secreto de reunión de la orden del fénix, aun recordaba como junto con Ron y Hermione habían descubierto el secreto de la orden del fénix y por ello, según Dumbeldore, habían tenido que hacerlos miembros honorarios..entonces todos estaban muy felices juntos...bueno todos menos Ginny quien no había podido ir con ellos a su "expedición" a causa de un resfriado...pero ahora...pensaba Harry, todo era diferente y complicado... Hermione en el hospital, Ron culpándole a el por eso y Ginny...

Ginny... el solo recordar como estaban las cosas con ella le hacían sentirse como el ser más despreciable del universo...¿Cómo había dejado que todo eso pasara? , ahora no solo ella corría peligro al estar vinculada con él, sino también...también...su...su hijo...no le cabía duda de que la historia se repetiría, ¿por qué?, al ser su hijo el último heredero gryffindor era obvio que Voldemort iría por él (o ella pues aún no sabía que sería el nuevo Potter), como en su propio pasado... aún recordaba tristemente cuando descubrió la causa del porque el que no debe ser nombrado había acabado con su padre y... y de cómo su madre murió protegiéndolo pues el señor tenebroso no tenía pensado acabar con ella, sino al contrario quería que ella se uniese al lado oscuro, al negarse le dio muerte...y lo mismo pasaría otra vez pero ahora Ginny y su hijo serían los buscados ¿Cuál había sido su idea para evitarlo? Fácil, alejarse de ellos, que nadie se enterase nunca que el bebé que la pelirroja llevaba dentro era suyo...ela obviamente sufría pues para lograr esto, Harry le había echo creer a la más pequeña de los Weasley que nunca había sentido nada por ella...mentira...una gran mentira...pero lo arreglaría todo, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y...¡Lo haría!

-Llegamos-anuncio Malak sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. 

Habían llegado a una hermosa y gran casa totalmente pintada de blanco, con un hermoso jardín y el frente rodeado por una pequeña cerca del mismo color que la casa.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-quiso saber el gryffindor

-La casa de tus padres-contesto el guardián como si fuese algo totalmente obvio, provocando que Harry se sobresaltara a causa de la impresión

-¿Qu..e...qu..que...

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-completo Malak por el chico

-Sí...ehm...eso..

-Bueno como se que aunque te pregunte que crees tú que hacemos aquí me dirás que no te tienes idea, me saltaré esa parte y te explicare resumidamente...-suspiró- Vinimos a ver s tus padres

-¿¡¡A ver a mis padres!!?-se exalto Harry

-No- me- gri-tes

-Esta bien...pero como...como...¿qué vinimos a ver a mis padres?

-Exacto Harry, SOLO a verlos...¿entiendes?

-No

-Otra vez no me sorprendes...escucha... SOLO veremos como serían sus vidas sin ti, mas NO ontervendremos, porque NO podemos

-Creo entender...pero ¿por qué no podemos?

-No pueden vernos ni escucharnos

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry comenzando a sentir una extraña desesperación por entrar al hogar de los Potter

-Bien..entremos

Sin decir nada más Malak tomo a Harry del brazo y lo jalo hacía adentro de la blanca casa, literalmente atravesando la puerta como si esta no existiera...el chico no podía estar más sorprendido, volteo a ver a Malak con la boca totalmente abierta...

-¿Qué?-pregunto Malak ingenuamente como si atravesar objetos sólidos fuera lo más común y normal del mundo - ¿Qué?- repitió al casi ver un signo de interrogación en la cara de Harry Potter 

-¿Qué...como...como...hiciste eso?-articulo finalmente el chico de gafas aún sin salir de su sorpresa

-¿Qué cosa?

-La..la puerta...

-Yo no hago las puertas

-No...la...

-No, no las hago...generalmente las casas ya las traen incluidas

-No me refiero a eso...

-¿Entonces a que?

-¿La atravesamos?

-¡Ah eso!...algo simple...beneficios de ser un ángel-dijo con toda la naturalidad que puede tener una persona, en este caso un ángel

-Ah...y...

-¡Mira!-interrumpió Malak- Ahí vienen

-¿quién...?-Harry no pudo terminar su pregunta pues la respuesta que buscaba se hizo presente, su madre y su padre aparecieron justo enfrente de él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta visiblemente preocupados, de hecho pudo percatarse de que la cara de su madre además de reflejar preocupación también reflejaba molestia ¿de que?...pronto lo averiguaría.

-¡He dicho que no James no vas a convencerme!

-Pero amor... ya oíste a Dumbeldore-miro por la ventana pasando a un lado de Harry sin siquiera mirarlo para después murmura para si mismo-Puede que haya un traidor

-En ese caso quien debería de irse a refugiar en Hogwarts eres tú, a ti es a quien busca

-Lily-suspiro como armándose de paciencia- Por favor...

-¡¡He dicho que No James!!-contradijo la mujer con una voz fuerte y un tanto brusca, pareció calmarse un poco y habló de nuevo- No se tú pero tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a cenar?-pregunto dirigiéndose a otra habitación que Harry supuso que sería la cocina, el hombre solo asintió y la siguió no sin antes dar una mirada inquieta a través de la ventana.

Harry estaba completamente callado y sorprendido. ¡Por fin había podido ver a sus padres! (Es decir en persona).

-Eran mis padres-susurró, se sentía tan feliz de verlos, quería correr hacía ellos, abrazarlos, decirles cuanto les extrañaba, sentarse en la mesa y cenar con ellos, pedirles consejos...pero Malak se encargo de regresarlo a la realidad.

-Corrección Harry, aquí no son, nunca fueron ni serán tus padres, tú no existes ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí-musito el chico apenado

-¿Los extrañas?-preguntó el ángel para romper el incomodo silencio

-Mucho...es decir...no los recuerdo de cuando era pequeño, pero aún así se que los extraño

-Debieron quererte mucho, cuando existías claro esta, para sacrificar su vida por ti

Harry miro por la puerta donde estos habían entrado, dudando n si sería adecuado entrar o no en la cocina

-En serio no se porque no quisiste llamarme Lily-continuo Malak- somos idénticas

-¿Eh?-Harry seguía mirando dentro de la cocina

-Puedes entrar-le apremio Malak como leyéndole el pensamiento- Recuerda que no nos ven

-Aja-sin decir nada más el ojiverde entro a la cocina, contemplo a sus padres...su padre...realmente todo el mundo tenía razón cuando decían que eran casi idénticos, parecía ser un hombre de rostro alegre (no por nada era uno de los merodeadores pensó Harry) claro estaba que ese rostro se encontraba ensombrecido por el momento, después miró a su madre... definitivamente era hermosa, y al mirar ese cabello rojo Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Ginny, si lo pensaba bien poniéndole un par de ojos castaños a su madre se podría decir que sería una replica de una Weasley crecida... de SU Ginny Weasley crecida. Se reprimió a si mismo por esos pensamientos..¿no se suponía que se olvidaría de ella?...un ruido proveniente del recibidor lo saco de ellos...¿Qué habría sido?...miro a sus padres, ambos ya con varita en mano a simple vista asustados.

-¿James?

-Vamos-ordeno el aludido, de nuevo pasaron por un lado de Harry quien miro a Malak interrogante, el ángel le indico al chico con un gesto de la cabeza que ellos también fueran.

-¿Qué...?

¡PUM! Un estallido proveniente del recibidor retumbo por toda la casa. Harry corrió al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra.

El mismo Lord Voldemort en persona se encontraba dentro del recinto, su padre yacía tirado en el suelo junto a la chimenea con una muy asustada Lily tratando de reanimarlo.

-Ahora morirás Gryffindor-dijo la voz aguda y fría de Voldemort mientras "el niño que vivio" seguía de pie en su sitio sin poder reacionar

-Eso quisieras tú Voldemort-le retó James poniéndose de pie y a Harry ni si quiera le sorprendió que su padre llamara al que no debe ser nombrado por su nombre.

-¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme?-pregunto el malvado mago ahogando una fría carcajada

-¡Tal vez el solo no, pero entre los dos te venceremos!-grito Lily

-No-susurró James a su mujer en el oído

-¿Qué?-pregunto esta sin entender

-Perdóname Lily...te amo...

Dándole un pequeño beso y sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a nadie James Potter tomo un puñado de unos polvos que yacían junto a la chimenea empujando a su esposa dentro de esta, aventando los polvos a su vez y gritando a claramente ¡A Hogwarts! mientras que con la mano en la que sostenía su varita provocaba un estrepitoso sonido (que a Harry le pareció como un fuerte trueno) para ahogar su voz y no ser escuchado por el Señor tenebroso ahí presente, mientras su mejer gritaba cosas inaudibles.

-Así que has decidido morir solo y salvar a tu sangre sucia ¿eh?, bueno ya la buscare y me encargare de ella después, por lo pronto solo me interesa matarte a ti Gryffindor

-Mi nombre es James Potter-lo siguiente que hizo el padre de Harry fue intentar un hechizo de desarme contra su adversario sin obtener el éxito deseado.

-Patético-se burlo Voldemort- Haré esto rápido...Avada Kedavra-musito

-¡¡¡NO!!!-gritó Harry reaccionando al fin, pero fue demasiado tarde James Potter ya se encontraba en el suelo sin vida. Harry sentía como la sangre le hervía por dentro mientras corría para arremeter en maleficios contra el que no debe ser nombrado, pero antes de siquiera poder pronunciar el primero una luz blanca lo envolvió por segunda vez.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ^_^... de acuerdo ya sé que me tarde siglos con este capitulo -_-....pero es que estoy atravesando una etapa de falta de inspiración y sobretodo tiempo u_u...pero espero poder escribir más seguido...recuerden que todo depende de ustedes!!, si les gustan mis fics háganmelo saber para tener inspiración n_n!! ¿cómo? 

Pues manden sus reviews!!

1'000,000 de gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews!!!

Disculpen no poder contestarles ^_^U

Hasta pronto!!

Atte. MarlenGry ^_^

R+Hr 4Ever!!


	4. Una pequeña pauta

**Ángel de la Guarda**

Por MarlenGry

Capítulo 4: Una pequeña pauta

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho 

-¿No lo reconoces?-fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Malak con más delicadeza de la que había demostrado tener hasta ese momento.

Harry miro el lugar, claro que lo conocía pensó, lo conocía muy bien.... estaban en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, su colegio, su hogar por casi siete años, sentía tantas ganas de ir corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pues por alguna razón parecía sentirse muy cansado,  en ese momento los recuerdos de lo que acaba de pasar hacia unos instantes le vinieron a la mente....había estado en el Valle de Godric, había visto a sus padres, ¡había presenciado la muerte de su padre!, Voldemort, y....

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto sujetando a su ángel del blanco manto

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre

-Te recuerdo que aquí ella no es tu madre Harry...

-¡No importa! ¡¡¿Dónde diablos esta?!!

-No lo sé-respondió Malak bruscamente tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que el chico le levantase la voz-Debe estar aquí

-¿No avanzamos en el tiempo?

-¡Oh! Sí que lo hicimos

-Entonces...ella..ella...aún...aún ¿esta viva?

-Así es

Fue como si le dijeran que nunca fue un mago ... simplemente ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Su madre estaba viva! ¡¡Viva!! Y todo porque él mismo no existía, si Malak pensaba que con este "viaje" iba a convencerle de que el mundo esta mejor con él que sin él, realmente su plan no le estaba funcionando, ¡Su madre estaba viva!, pero...su padre...

-Él esta muerto-murmuro para si mismo en una voz apenas audible

-¿Te refieres a James?-cuestiono Malak en un tono lúgubre a lo que Harry se limito a asentir lentamente con la cabeza- supongo que tu existencia no afecto ese acontecimiento, tal vez no sea el único que con o sin ti permanezca igual- Harry se percato de que el ángel de la guarda parecía realmente triste- Así debía de ser-finalizó.

"El niño que vivió" se sentía muy mal y otra vez pudo sentir esa presión en el pecho que le había molestado unos minutos atrás, era un sentimiento extraño, de culpa tal vez, por no haber hecho nada para impedir la muerte del que fuera su padre, pero el saber a su madre aún viva le hacía sentirse bien de una manera extraña, triste por su padre, pero al mismo tiempo feliz por que su madre estaba viva...pero...¿dónde estaba ella?

-¿Ella esta aquí?

-¿Tu madre?

-Aja-contesto vagamente

-Sí, ella esta aquí, de hecho es profesora de "Estudios Muggles", una asignatura muy interesante si me permites decirlo

-Puedes decirlo- Malak suspiro resignado, definitivamente el chico era demasiado cristalino, y tal vez un poco tonto, tan parecido a James físicamente, pero a la vez muy tan diferente, le faltaba ese toque de picardía que "Cornamenta" tenía de sobra.- ¿podemos verla?

-Por el momento tal vez la veremos, pero te traje aquí para que veas a otras personas

-¿A quienes?

-Espera y verás- hizo una pausa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si buscase a alguien, pareció encontrarlo, pues el serio rostro se le ilumino- sígueme- dijo finalmente comenzando a "flotar" en dirección al lugar favorito de Harry en todo Hogwarts (cuando él existía) al menos el lugar donde él y Ron solían pasar bastante tiempo: El gran comedor. Se pararon justo en la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto el adolescente

Malak le indico con un gesto de la cabeza que mirara detrás suyo, en ese momento supo que debían estar a primero de Septiembre pues una fila de niños cada uno aparentemente de once años se dirigía hacia donde el se encontraba encabezados por la profesora Mcgonagall para la selección de las casas, Harry aparo su vista de los pequeños magos y brujas y la poso en la mesa de los profesores, mas no encontró a su madre por ningún lado,  ahí se encontraba Hagrid, sonriente como siempre, Binns, Flitwitch, Snape al lado del profesor Dumbeldore y en el otro ... ¿Quirrel?

-¿Qué hace Quirrel aquí?-pregunto el ojiverde sin entender el porque su primer profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba en Hogwarts suponiendo que Voldemort...un momento, pensó, ¡Voldemort! ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿qué habría pasado con él?, esta misma pregunta le hizo el chico a su ángel de la guarda a lo que éste contesto:

-Ya hiciste tus propias conjeturas ¿eh?..dime Harry...¿qué crees tu que le haya pasado?

-Pues..no sé-mintió  el joven mago, pues ya había pensado en ello y sacado su propia conclusión, miro a Malak y con visible temor en su voz preguntó-¿Esta..esta..es decir...él..esta vivo?...quiero decir...¿bien?, su poder...¿esta bien?

Harry fue interrumpido por el murmullo de los niños que pasaban en ese momento justo a su lado, unos más bajos que otros, pero todos al parecer muy nerviosos, mientras estos se acercaban a la mesa de los profesores, el chico gryffindor no pudo dejar de notar una persona con un llameante cabello rojo, supuso entonces esta debería tratarse de su selección ¿cierto?. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar que el cabello rojo era demasiado largo como para pertenecer a Ron, además de que el poseedor de tan llamativa cabellera era demasiado bajito como para tratarse del menor de los varones Weasley, miro con más atención aunque no era necesario pues ya sabia perfectamente quien era esa persona:

Ginny, SU Ginny.

-¡¡¡Esta no es mi selección!!!-grito visiblemente sorprendido

-Sin gritos-le advirtió Malak- además... ¿Quién dijo que lo fuera?

-Pe..pero..Quirrel...él...y...yo pensé..-Harry comenzaba a tartamudear y a manotear siendo presa de los nervios.

-¿No lo entiendes?. Este no es el profesor Quirrel que tú conociste, sin ti, el nunca fue poseído por Voldemort, la maldición de que un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras solo duraba un años, se rompió

-Entonces..Voldemort..esta-comenzó Harry pasando por alto el hecho de que Malak pronunciase el nombre del que no debe ser nombradi con tanta naturalidad.

-Sí Harry, el esta bien.

-¿Qué?-pronuncio en un hilo de voz

-Como lo oyes, al tú nunca existir como lo viste tu madre sobrevivió al no tener que proteger a nadie, al mismo tiempo NO hubo quien le devolviera el maleficio a Voldemort y provocara que este perdiera gran parte de su fuerza por lo que ahora, como has de suponer, Voldemort es más fuerte que nunca.

Harry guardo silencio, no sabía que decir... miro al frente para evitar los verdes ojos de Malak, pues le hacían sentirse culpable...como si fuese su madre quien le reprimiera, es decir no por nada  Malak había escogido ese rostro para presentarse ante él ...mientras veía como Ginny era seleccionada para Gryffindor y corría hacia Ron quien la felicitaba, obvio, al no existir él Ron sí pudo asistir a la ceremonia de selección de su hermana, pues seguramente ningún elfo le hizo llegar tarde al banquete ni tener que volar el auto de su padre.

-Ron se ve muy feliz-dijo aún observando a los Weasley

-Supongo que es tan feliz como lo puede ser un huérfano 

-¿Qué?-Harry miro a Malak atónito e incrédulo a la vez...El señor y la señora Weasley...a quienes sentía como sus segundos padres...ellos...

-Murieron en batalla-dijo el ángel como si adivinara sus pensamientos-Dumbeldore se ha hecho cargo de ellos, pero nunca podrá suplir el cariño de unos padres..-las palabras de Malak le retumbaban en los oidos...los padres de Ron muertos...le dolía mucho saber aquello...

-Eso lo sé-dijo el chico tristemente..quizá..debería retractarse y...miro de nuevo la mesa de los profesores y se percato de que esta vez su madre si se encontraba sentada ahí, platicando alegremente con el profesor de encantamientos.-....mi madre..esta viva...-murmuro con una voz apenas audible.

-Sí, ELLA esta viva, pero otro no por ejem...

-¡¡MI MADRE ESTA VIVA!!-repitió el chico enfadado- ¿no lo entiendes? ¡¡VIVA!!

-¡Y tú no existes!-dijo Malak comenzando a enfadarse-¿De que te sirve  que este viva si no puedes estar con ella?

-Pero...- Harry no pudo siquiera comenzar a protestar cuando un montón de chicos comenzaron a desfilar frente a él, el banquete, definitivamente el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que él creía vio acercarse a Percy dirigiendo a los nuevos de Gryffindor, detrás de él caminaba una hermosa, según Harry, pelirroja acompañada de el menor de sus hermanos mayores; justo en el momento en que ellos se acercaban a la puerta vio como Hermione se les adelantaba asegurándose de golpear al pelirrojo con su hombro.

-Tonta sabelotodo-bufó Ron

-Fuiste muy grosero con ella allá adentro-le reprimió Ginny

-Se lo merecía.... se cree la mejor de todos

-Y aún así te gusta-rió la entonces pequeña Weasley

-¡Ginny!-a Ron se le desorbitaron los ojos al tiempo que su cara adquiría un tono rojizo- Ya te dije que....

-Olvídalo Ron

Harry se había quedado un poco sorprendido...y a la vez confundido... ¿Ron sentía algo por Hermione desde segundo grado?.... a él nunca le había confesado nada....

-Recuerda que ahora no hay ningún Harry Potter con el que un chico como Ronald Weasley tenga que mostrar un aspecto rudo-le dijo Malak sorprendiendo aún más a Harry quien comenzaba a preguntarse si Malak tenía la habilidad de leer los pensamientos, o al menos los de él.

-¿Haciéndola del hermano mayor Weasley?... seguro tu "mami" esta muy orgullosa de ti ¿eh?.... ¡Oh lo olvidaba! Tú no tienes madre... esta muerta- se escucho una voz para Harry conocida, más infantil sí, pero conocida: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-No estoy de humor para ti hoy Malfoy, vamonos Ginny- le apresuro Ron a su hermana

-¿Un Weasley más eh?-les irrumpió el paso el rubio Slytherin mirando a la pelirroja de arriba abajo sin el menor disimulo, provocando en esta un notorio sonrojo, algo que Harry  no pudo dejar de notar y que no le agradaba nada... a esa edad se suponía que él era quien provocaba esos sonrojos en Ginny....- Ya veo, los Weasley tenían que tener algo bueno- esto provoco que la pequeña pelirroja enrojecería hasta la raíz del pelo. Ron se acerco amenazadoramente.

-¿Malfoy porque no te vas a la...

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-intervino Lily Potter, Harry no pudo sentirse emocionado de solo verla. Aunque había algo extraño, mientras miraba a los dos chicos protagonistas de la riña... Harry se preguntaba si era su imaginación o realmente la que fuese alguna vez su madre miraba a Draco con más simpatía que a Ron a quien más bien le dirigía miradas con cierto recelo y... ¿desconfianza?... definitivamente se trataba de su imaginación... bueno... él así lo pensó.- Están obstruyendo el paso ¡Muévanse!.

Los chicos obedecieron sumisamente no sin antes dirigirse intensas miradas de odio, al menos eso permanecía sin cambiar, pensó Harry mientras los veía partir.

Se sentía inquieto y lleno de preguntas: ¿Qué pasaba con Ron y Hermione?, ¿Y Voldemort?, pero sbre todo lo que mas le incomodaba era ¿Qué diablos significaba el sonrojo de Ginny frente a Malfoy? ¿Sería que a Ginny....?

-Bueno, vamonos-interrumpió el ángel los pensamientos de el chico de gafas

-¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste solo para ver esto? ¿Qué relevancia tiene?

-No... te traje solo para que te pasearas-sonrió Malak

-ja ja ja- Harry intento ser sarcástico 

-Vamonos-repitió Malak- lo que viste es solo una pauta para que entiendas lo que verás... aunque en realidad no creo que entiendas nada, en fin para eso lo hice.

Sin poder decir nada Harry de nuevo vio aquella luz blanca.

* * *

¡Hola! ^o^

¡ni me digan! ¡Me tarde años, siglos, milenios con este capitulo! La verdad con este fic como que se me ha ido un poco la inspiración T_T... espero y regresé o de lo contrario lo tendré que cortar y quedara menos largo de lo que creía u_u... en fin.... ¡no olviden dejar su review! Y Un MILLÓN de gracias a los que ya se han molestado en dejarlo ^^ como: SoraIshida, Jack Dawson, Arwen-Magic16, Renialt, ¡Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic!

Atte. MarlenGry 


	5. Azkabán

**Ángel de la Guarda**

Por MarlenGry

Capítulo 5: Azkaban

Aquella luz blanca se le comenzaba a hacer familiar a Harry, pero esta al desvanecerse el panorama no podía ser más distinto respecto a aquel resplandor, el lugar donde se encontraba ahora era totalmente oscuro, tanto que apenas si podía ver sus propias manos, tan húmedo que le parecía bochornoso, tan silencioso que podía escuchar su propia respiración tan clara como nunca antes la había escuchado, definitivamente era un lugar tétrico y... demasiado frío.... frío... un frío que le oprimía el corazón... ¿podía ser que...?

-¿Dónde estamos?-exigió saber el Gryffindor, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de Malak, quien estaba demasiado serio (¿o sería seria?), bueno más serio de cómo lo había visto hasta ese momento.

Harry podía ver como los ojos verdes como esmeraldas de Malak se paseaban por la oscuridad de un lado a otro nerviosamente, lo que confundía al ojiverde aún más- Malak...- le llamo a su ángel representado por el cuerpo de Lily Potter con extrema cautela-¿Qué...

-Shhh-le interrumpió con un ademán de silencio- Ahí vienen

-¿Quienes?

-¿No lo oyes?

Harry guardo silencio, era cierto que alguien se acercaba... por instinto quiso esconderse, más recordó que no podía ser visto. Aguardo impaciente a que los pasos se acercaran mientras que el frío en su pecho aumentaba.. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, tenía una idea pero.. no, no podía ser cierto... ¿o sí?. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, ahora podía escuchar voces...

-No lo sé... no lo creo necesario

-Pero señor, si no es ahora.. ¿cuándo?

-Pero... no hay pruebas suficientes-alego la primera de las voces, la cual a Harry le parecía indudablemente familiar.

-¿Y que más pruebas necesita?. El miserable ya ha confesado, él lo mato

-Oh Lucius eso no es cierto- A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero aún no podía ver nada- usted como yo y todo el mundo sabe que fue el que no debe ser nombrado.

-Pero él fue su cómplice, su vasallo más cercano

-Bueno...

-Él le ayudo, les tendió una trampa... y tu lo sabes Fudge.

-Supongo que... que tienes razón-Ambos pasaron justo enfrente de Harry en ese momento, quien estaba de piedra, no podía decir una sola palabra. ¡Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy! ¡Y Fudge! ¿De quien estaban hablando?.... ¡Un momento!....

-Malak

-¿Dime?

-Si, Voldemort no ha caído.... ¿qué hace Lucius Malfoy con el Ministro de Magia?... es decir, él... es un mortífago ¿cierto?

-Así es

-¿Entonces...

-Nunca fue descubierto.... verás cuando tú derrotaste a Voldemort, es decir cuando existías, muchos decidieron entregarse antes de ser descubiertos y alegaron haber sido controlados bajo un hechizo ¿No lo sabías?

-Ahora lo recuerdo

-Bueno, los Malfoy fueron una de esas familias, pero como lord Voldemort sigue vigente, no han tenido necesidad de entregarse.

-Entiendo

-Eso  es una novedad-intento Malak aligerar la tensión sin conseguirlo, pues la mente de Harry se encontraba maquilando demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo; de algo estaba seguro, habían avanzado algunos años en el tiempo, pues Malfoy padre se casi exactamente como lo había "dejado" antes de empezar el "viaje de su existencia" o mejor dicho de su "inexistencia", además parecía que no se  sospechaba de que era un mortífago, ¡Tal vez ni siquiera Dumbeldore! ¡¡Dumbeldore!! ¿qué había pasado con él?, éstas y muchas preguntas más rondaban por la cabeza del gryffindor....  mientras  que por su parte el ángel estaba muy angustiado, pero a la vez confiaba en que después de ver lo que tenía preparado a Harry en ese lugar, desistiría de no querer existir en el mundo y el podría seguir tranquilo salvándole de magos tenebrosos, criaturas  mágicas, compañeros de clase ricachones y mimados, partidos de quidditch perdidos, bludgers locas, sauces boxeadores, arañas gigantes, dementores, en fin, lo habitual. 

De nuevo se escuchaban pasos, Lucius y Fudge regresaban.

Extrañamente el frío en el pecho de Harry se incremento más, ahora lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía como petrificado, sin poder mover un solo músculo... la vista se le nublaba, iría a dar al piso en cualquier momento sin duda, repentinamente sintió algo cálido en su espalda y su visión comenzó a aclararse. – Tranquilo- escucho que Malak le decía mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en su espalda – Todo pasara, ahora.... mira...- . 

Lo que vio Harry simplemente le hizo querer salir corriendo de donde diablos se encontrará. ¡¡_Dementores_!!. ¡Justo en sus narices! ¡Dos dementores! que sostenían lo que parecía un hombre ( ¿o tal vez un cadáver?)  de unos sesenta años cada uno por un brazo.

Entonces el chico entendió todo. Nunca en su vida se imagino llegar a estar en ese lugar, ni en sus más descabellados pensamientos. El solo hecho de saberse ahí le hacia sentirse enfermo, asustado, muy asustado ¿por qué no admitirlo? ¡Tenía miedo!, aunque el dolor en el pecho a causa de ese frío que le recorría el cuerpo era menos intenso (y ciertamente no se explicaba el porqué) aún le molestaba un poco, no le dio importancia y volvió a preguntar a Malak dónde se encontraban, si obtener respuesta alguna de nuevo; en realidad no hacía falta preguntar, para entonces el ojiverde sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica. Se encontraban en un largo y húmedo pasillo, al final una puerta que obviamente conducía a una habitación, a donde todo indicaba se dirigían los dos magos, el viejo y las horribles criaturas, así fue, entraron.

El silencio impero en aquel oscuro pasillo, ni Malak ni Harry hacían nada por romperlo hasta que el ángel finalmente hablo... 

-¿Éstas bien?

-Eso.... eso.... eso creo... yo...

-Sé que los dementores tienen un mal efecto en ti.

-Sí.....-admitió el chico- normalmente hubiera escuchado la voz de mi madre antes de morir y me hubiera desmayado, pero....

-Es porque no tenemos contacto directo con ellos, además de que tu madre aquí no ha muerto ¿lo recuerdas?-Harry sonrió irónico para sus adentros, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?- pero supongo que aún así no te sientes del todo bien.

-Estoy bien...-el ángel le miro ceñudo- lo prometo, además, ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi?

-¡No seas egocéntrico! ¡No eres el ombligo del mundo! ¿sabes?.... y... no es eso... es sólo que...

-Olvídalo, Malak

-Escucha, yo no...

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-interrumpió Harry con lo que el semblante de el ángel cambio inmediatamente a uno mucho más serio, lo que inquieto aún más al chico.-¿Y bien?-insistió 

-Sígueme-ordeno su ángel guardián sin más preámbulos , encaminándose hacia el final del tétrico pasillo, hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado Cornelius Fudge y Lucius  Malfoy. Harry tomo la cerradura, pero al querer abrirla se dio cuanta que le era imposible, era como intentar atrapar el aire.-Jamás podrás abrirla, recuerda que solo somos espectadores.-le recordó Malak.

-¿Entonces como....-Sin poder terminar su pregunta, el ojiverde fue jalado por su ángel guardián, literalmente "atravesando" la puerta, definitivamente eso de atravesar objetos le gustaba  tanto como utilizar los polvos _flu_; 

Harry se río de si mismo, ese absolutamente no era el lugar ni el momento para quejarse de esas "pequeñeces"; estaba muy intrigado por lo que podría encontrar en aquel lugar, quería saber quien era el hombre al que se referian Lucius y el ministro de magia, pues era obvio que hablaban de alguien, y según por lo que pudo escuchar ese "alguien" no correría con muy buena suerte, así que abrió los ojos tanto como pudo intentando ver algo en aquel oscuro lugar. 

De nuevo comenzó a sentir  aquel frío por todo su cuerpo y supo que los dementores se encontraban cerca, miró a todos lados en aquel pequeño cuarto iluminado solamente por la flama verde de una pequeña antorcha  incrustada en la pared, la habitación no tenía ni ventanas ni ninguna otra salida salvo la puerta que Harry y Malak habían atravesado. Le hubiera parecido igual a cualquiera de las mazmorras de Howgarts (solo que de menor tamaño) de no ser porque las cadenas que pendían de la pared no se encontraban vacías, el viejo que con anterioridad había visto las ocupaba.

De pronto sintió mucha lastima al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría ....  ese hombre recibiría "el beso de la muerte" "el beso de un dementor".

-El.... a él....-Las palabras no salían de su boca mientras que en su mente se preguntaba qué clase de crimen había cometido aquel viejo como para merecer tal sentencia.

-Sí, Harry, a ese hombre le "extirparan"  el alma.-Harry solo guardó silencio, realmente sentía mucha pena por aquel individuo.-Harry....-llamó Malak su atención, su semblante reflejaba una angustia... y un ¿temor?, que al joven Potter no le agradan nada-... míralo bien.... ¿lo reconoces?

-¿De que hablas? ¿Debería?-se extraño el muchacho. 

¿A que se refería Malak? ¿quién ere ese viejo? ¿Alguien que él conocía?.... lo miró detenidamente, con más atención, tratando de recordar aquél rostro... ¿Quién era?

-Muy bien, es hora... pueden proseguir-le decía un no muy convencido Fudge a una de las criaturas, la cual con un extraño aire de satisfacción obedeció al instante retirándose la capucha, mientras Harry se esforzaba a mil por hora tratando de recordad aquel demacrado rostro ..... demacrado.... muy demacrado, con un montón de cabello largo cayéndole sobre el rostro, que solo dejaba ver unos tristes ojos oscuros...¿por qué se le hacían familiares aquellos ojos oscuros?, tal vez.... si le quitaba unas arrugas.... quizá.... si lo pensaba bien... realmente había visto esos ojos oscuros en algún lado.... 

El hombre, fue obligado a mirar de frente al dementor por éste mismo, jalándole del mentón con una de sus repugnantes manos.... su cabello dejo paso libre para poder observar el rostro del "viejo", no por mucho tiempo pues inmediatamente la espeluznante criatura procedió a hacer su "trabajo", pero sí lo suficiente para que Harry le reconociera..... un desgarrador grito, que solo Malak escucho retumbo el la pequeña habitación...

-¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!

* * *

¡¡Hola!! ¿Me recuerdan? ^^U.... ¡No estaba muerta! Y lo malo es que tampoco andaba de parranda ¬.¬X.... Mas de cuanto ¿dos meses? Sin un solo capitulo nuevo de ninguno de mis fic T_T.... Bah... como si alguien los leyera  ¬¬.

Bueno, entre la escuela y mis deberes no me deja tiempo para nada ;_;... Y yo primero quería entrar a la universidad, ahora que estoy dentro me quiero salir ¬¬... los maestros son unos negreros... ¡1350 preguntas a mano en tres días! u_u... Bueno basta de mis tontos problemas....  ¡sigan leyendo mis fics plis! ;_;... ténganme paciencia... les juro que nos abandonare... Bueno ya los dejo no sin antes darles las gracias por leerme, ¡No olviden dejar reviews! ^o^ Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. ^_^

¡Kisses, hugs and cookies!

Atte. MarlenGry (o Marlen_Aredhel ^_~ )


End file.
